Question: Find the least positive four-digit solution to the following system of congruences. \begin{align*}
7x &\equiv 21 \pmod{14} \\
2x+13 &\equiv 16 \pmod{9} \\
-2x+1 &\equiv x \pmod{25} \\
\end{align*}
Answer: Divide the first congruence by 7, remembering to divide 14 by $\text{gcf}(7,14)=7$ as well. We find that the first congruence is equivalent to $x \equiv 1\pmod{2}$. Subtracting 13 from both sides and multiplying both sides by 5 (which is the modular inverse of 2, modulo 9) gives $x\equiv 6\pmod{9}$ for the second congruence. Finally, adding $2x$ to both sides in the third congruence and multiplying by 17 (which is the modular inverse of 3, modulo 25) gives $x\equiv 17\pmod{25}$. So we want to solve  \begin{align*}
x &\equiv 1 \pmod{2} \\
x &\equiv 6 \pmod{9} \\
x &\equiv 17 \pmod{25}. \\
\end{align*}Let's first find a simultaneous solution for the second and third congruences.  We begin checking numbers which are 17 more than a multiple of 25, and we quickly find that 42 is congruent to 17 (mod 25) and 6 (mod 9). Since 42 does not satisfy the first congruence we look to the next solution $42+\text{lcm}(25,9)=267$. Now we have found a solution for the system, so we can appeal to the Chinese Remainder Theorem to conclude that the general solution of the system is $x\equiv 267 \pmod{450}$, where 450 is obtained by taking the least common multiple of 2, 9, and 25. So the least four-digit solution is $267 + 450 (2) = \boxed{1167}$.